


All My Life You Stood By Me

by Monkey1199



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They are so cute I want to kill them, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkey1199/pseuds/Monkey1199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always feels like home.</p><p>A short one to honor Drag Me Down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Life You Stood By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a short little thing inspired by Drag Me Down. Urgh, I'm so in love with their love that it makes me sick. Okay, enough said. Enjoy!

"All my life, you stood by me"  
___________

 

It was easy.

Being in love was easy. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but they always came through stronger. 

They met when Harry was 16. He was pudgy and awkward, his curls so tight around his head that they could be mistaken for a wig. Although, Lou said the first thing he noticed was a head of curls. They locked gazes and that was it. As simple as that. The fans like to say, green met blue. It was like that, though. He was sold the moment he looked into those crystal blue eyes. Lou said it was the same for him too. That the green in Harry's eyes reminded him of his favorite field in Doncaster. The one he used to lay on for hours, just daydreaming. He said he always knew he was meant to fall in love with somebody special. 

When they got put through together Harry knew that fate was involved. It wasn't a coincidence. How could it be? It's strange that he felt that way at only 16. He was still a baby, unprepared for the world outside and somehow he still managed to fall in love. They say that love is a feeling. It's not. It is a part of your soul that just takes over. Suddenly, they are your everything. And it was overwhelming. Louis was everything to him. 

Fast forward five years and here they are. On top of the world together. Gone through so much. Hurt so many times. Wounds healed. Some scars remained. 

When he looks up, he knows why. He sees furrowed brows, the result of a dream. He feels arms around him. He hears soft moans he makes in his sleep. He still tastes his lips. He remembers the story behind the ink coating them both. He knows the feeling. This feels like home. That's what Louis always was to him. Home.

"What are you thinking about, love?" 

He jumps. He didn't wake him up, did he? 

"Did I wake you up?" Harry asks, his voice rough from the lack of use. 

"No, don't worry. I just had a bad dream." Louis murmurs. "What's the matter, Haz?" He asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

Harry doesn't respond, just burries his head where Louis' neck meets his shoulder. This is his favorite pace to be. Safe and tucked away. 

A few minutes pass and nobody says a thing. The silence isn't uncomfortable, though. 

"I love you" Harry says after a while. "I love you so much". Lou just squeezes him harder and says "Always, H. I'll love you, always." 

 

And it's perfect. It's them. It's warm and filled with love. Even if the whole world turns their back on them, they will always have each other.

_____________

"When no one else was ever behind me"


End file.
